Love at First Sight Sara's POV
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR baby fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I so wish I did. **

**I'm dedicating this little ficlet thing to mrsjorjafox, just because she's awesome, we share a love for the wonderful Jorja, and she spurs me on to write. **

**Thanks for all your reviews on my recent fics, they're greatly appreciated. I've noticed I have a few more followers on here, so… Hello and Thank You. **

**Love at First Sight (Sara's PoV)**

It's been a long twenty eight hours; a painful and exhausting twenty eight hours, but as I look over at my sleeping daughter I realize that she was worth the pain.

It was a difficult birth but as soon as the little pink bundle was placed in my arms everything else dissolved. My baby; our baby, was all that mattered. Her pink face had been scrunched up as she cried at her new surroundings, but as soon as she was handed to me her cries stopped and she burrowed herself into my chest. In that moment I knew I loved this little baby girl more than anything in the world. Gil and I sat on the bed holding our child and just getting lost in her beauty. The little hair she had was thick and chocolate brown, and her eyes, although only open for a second, were the spitting image of her dads; clear blue. The nurse suggested that I tried to feed her so I repositioned myself, feeling anxious, nervous and slightly embarrassed, but as I moved the stitches I'd had earlier come undone and then everything happened so quickly. My baby was taken away from me and I was rushed out of the room and taken to another sterile room a few doors away to be stitched up again.

I can't even feel the pain now as I watch my sleeping baby from the warmth of my sleeping husband's arms. She must be awake, I can hear her gurgling and her little fists are beating at the air above her.

I smile.

Carefully I untangle myself from Gil and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Slowly I slide down until my feet hit the cool floor with a light thud. I find my balance and shuffle over to the small crib in which my baby lies. Looking down at her I'm almost certain she's smiling at the sight of me and my heart melts. She's so perfect and beautiful. I've never been a maternal person but right now I finally understand why people do crazy things to protect their children. It's only been a few hours but I already know that I would kill for this child. Anything she wants I'll give her, she can ask for the moon and I'll give it to her.

"Hi baby…" I whisper, in a voice I've never used before. "Hello there…ahhh..."

Carefully I lift her out of the crib and hold her to my chest, with her head against my shoulder. That lovely baby smell, of talcum powder and baby wipes, overwhelms me and warms me to the core.

"I'm your mummy." I whisper. "I'm going to take such good care of you, I promise."

Moving over to the chair beside the bed I sit down and hold her out in front of me.

"Well aren't you gorgeous? Yes you are. You're beautiful..." I smile. "You must take after your daddy. He's the most handsome man in the world. Yes he is,and you look just like him."

Bringing her back up to my shoulder I slowly start to run my hand down her small body, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, and back up. She's still gurgling in my ear, it's the most amazing sound I've ever heard, and when I reach her booty covered feet she lets out a high pitched squeal which I'm sure is supposed to be giggle.

"Are you ticklish, baby?" I coo. "Are you? Yes you are."

Again I run my finger over her tiny foot and she wails another high pitched sound. I giggle quietly and place my lips to her head.

"Sshh… you'll wake daddy up." I tell her, and turn my body so that she's facing Gil, even though I know she can't see him. "And you don't want to wake daddy up, do you? No you don't."

Removing her from my shoulder I lay her over my lap and look down at her. She gazes back with amusement.

"I hope you're going to be this good for the next eighteen years, yes I do."

She gurgles and beats her fists again, as if warning me that this is just the calm before the storm.

I chuckle and lift her back up against my chest and I just sit and watch her. Eventually her eyes fall closed, her arms relax and she falls asleep with her head resting against my heart. I don't know how long I hold her for but when I finally decide to put her back in the crib and get some sleep I find Gil sitting up and watching me intently.

"How long have you been awake?" I whisper, as I crawl back into bed beside him.

I see him flush in the dim light and I know he's been awake the whole time.

"I never went to sleep." he smiles cheekily. "I don't want to sleep incase I wake up to find that this was all a dream."

"I know what you mean. I can't take my eyes off her. She's so…" I trail off, at a complete loss for words.

"Perfect." Gil finishes.

I nod my head in agreement and we fall into silence as I make myself comfortable in his embrace. I can feel him still watching her as my eyes start to fall closed with exhaustion.

"I love you, Sara. I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you both safe and happy."

"What if I screw up?" I whisper. "Please don't let me screw it all up."

"Trust me Sara, after what I've just witnessed… there's no way you can screw up. You're a natural. You're going to be an excellent mother."

I smile, grateful for the confidence boost.

"Thanks. I love you, too." I whisper sleepily. "You'll be great dad, too, you know. I can just picture her at two years old running into the house with a hand full of worms and spiders, completely freaking me out."

Now he chuckles.

"Yep, that'll be my girl." he replies, kissing the top of my head. "Sweet dreams, Sara."

**THE END**


End file.
